The Letter
by sjt1988
Summary: Can a letter change everything.


**A/N: I took a song from each of Taylor Swifts' CDs (Taylor Swifts, Fearless, and Speak Now). I blended the three songs and made this story. Enjoy…**

* * *

><p><span>The Letter<span>

Vanessa POV…

I was pacing my blue bedroom floor that went along with my blue bedroom, thinking what I was going to do. Mum was telling me I should go to muggle university, mainly Oxford because I could get into it very easily, because Dad and she work there. More like Dad worked there and Mum works there. I don't know how many times I told her that in the wizarding world you don't have to go to the university. I wanted to open a book store with muggle and wizarding books but Mum doesn't think that a career.

The door open and my older sister, Melissa or Mel, as everyone calls her, walked in the room. She just finished her last year at the university and moved back home. She says she's looking for a job right now, but I think she want to live off Mum for a few more years before her boyfriend Chris asks her to marry her.

I threw her a dirty look, "What are you doing in my room?" I asked her. I hated when people just walk especially her and our younger sister, Abby. I can't wait until I get my own place, I almost had one when I was working for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes but I quit before I could get enough money.

Mel sits on my desk chair; she saw one of my wizarding books on the desk. She picked it up and read the title, "How to Pick a Snagaluff Pods." By Neville Longbottom. She looked up at me. "What the hell is a snagaluff pod?"

I smile because I'm the only one in my family who is a witch and they don't know anything about what I did at Hogwarts, School of witchcraft and wizarding. Hogwarts was the school where every witch and wizard learned about magic and how to use it.

It was in the wizarding world that learned about the war that happened forty-two years ago. I learned about the Weasley family, how famous they were, and how they were related to Harry Potter. I didn't know any of the Weasleys because they were all older than me. When I started Hogwarts, the youngest was fourteen.

I spent most of the seven years there doing my best. I was great at Charms, but sucked at potions. I think the potion professor didn't like me. After my fifth year I didn't have to do it anymore because I failed at it in O.W.L's and I decide to open my store.

"It's a plant." I said taking the book away from her. She gave me a look that told me that I should explain some more "My old herbology professor wanted me to read it and asked what I thought of it."

"Is that from your private school you gone to?" Mel asked. Mel didn't like when I went away to Hogwarts, she thought that it was going to change me and that I would forget the family because there were other people like me. I nodded, she frowned. "You still want part of that world after what He did to you?"

I nodded. "It's part of who I am, no matter what any boy does to me." The boy we are talking about was Fred Weasley; his family owned the joke shop where I worked. We dated for about five months before he broke my heart. It has been a month since I broke up with him. It happen when he brought a girl in the shop…

F&V

"_That will be five sickles," I told the little boy, who looked about five. The little boy took out four sickles and twenty Knuts. His eyes looked like he was about to cry, when I smiled and pulled out another sickle from my pocket. I pushed back the Knuts to him. "You keep them and come back another day to get something." The boy smiled. I put his things in a purple bag and handed it to him. _

"_Thank you, ma'am," The little boy ran to the door and someone was opening it already. They held the door open for the boy to run out. Fred came in with a girl on his arm. She was this little thing like she never ate a full meal in her life. I felt like I should get my lunch and shove it down her throat. She smiled at Fred like he was a god. Fred smiled down at her but it didn't reach his eyes. _

"_I just have to get something out of the back, why don't you stay here." Fred put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from following him. The girl stood there with a frown and nodded. Fred came around the counter, didn't see me standing there. He went in the back, got what he needed and left without seeing the tears in my eyes. _

_Mrs. Weasley or Angelina, she makes the employees call her, came out from the back and saw me. She frowned because she knows her son. "Vanessa, why don't you take the rest of the day off, it's slow enough here." I looked around and saw five people looking at things. I nodded; I went to the back to grab my things._

_Thank you, Angelina." I said as I made my way to the door. I saw her nod. I didn't let the tears fall until I made it to my room when I got home. _

_F&V_

"Vanessa, Nessa." Mel brought me back to my room and her sitting on the chair.

"Sorry," I sat on my bed. Mel looked at me with concern.

"Nessa," Mel got off the chair and sat on the bed next to me. "I know you were thinking about Fred and what he did to you, but you have to let go." I nodded, knowing Mel was right. "I think you need a change, Dad has family in America. Why not go there for a year or so? It will keep Mum off your back for a while and it will probably give you closure."

I looked at Mel taking everything she said. I could move to America and open my book shop there and be a million miles away from Fred Weasley. I nodded, "Yeah that sounds like a great plan. I'll get my things together soon and leave soon as I can." I smiled because this is a great plan.

Mel smiled. "I'm glad I can help." Mel got up. "Just make sure that you come back for my wedding." I got up and hugged her.

"That's if Chris asks you to marry him." Mel let me go and hit me in the arm.

"He's going to ask me." Mel left me. I took look in the mirror and thought that there was nothing wrong with me. My golden brown eyes and curly black hair wasn't that bad with my light brown complexion from being mixed. Dad always said that I was beautiful before he died two year ago. Maybe when I get to America I will find love there.

F&V

The next day I had everything ready I needed to leave England to go to America tomorrow. I called Dad's family; they said they would be glad to have me. There was only one thing I had to do was find closure with Fred.

I sat down at my desk and pulled out some parchment and ink. As I wrote the letter it brought back the day I broke up with Fred…

V&F

_I had to be at work at eight, I knew Fred was working today because it was one of the days he works. I went in I saw George Weasley stocking the shelves before the Saturday rush came in. George smiled at me. It looked like his wife told him what happen. I put my things away before I saw Fred come down the stairs from the flat above. I came back out with the money for the cash drawer. I put the money in there before I saw Fred come down in purple robes. He nodded to his father. He came over to the counter and smiled at me like nothing was wrong. I give him a frown. _

"_What's wrong?" He asked. I saw George shakes his head; he knew why I was upset. _

"_What's wrong?" My temper got the better of me. "Why don't use that big head of yours to figure it out?" _

"_It might be easier if you just tell me." He yelled at me. George was making his way over to us._

"_Let's see you came in with a girl yesterday while I was here." I crossed my arms in front of me. _

"_That was nothing." I lifted one eyebrow. "I was helping her with something." He tried to explain. He wanted to say something more but I stopped him. _

"_Yeah, it didn't look like that." Fred started to say something again. "I don't care what you did but you are not going to do that to me." Fred wanted to say something. "I may be young but I'm not going to let you hurt me. We're through Fred." I walked to the back and grabbed my things, Angelina was there. "Angelina, I'm leaving, thank you for this opportunity." I walked out the shop._

F&V

I finished the letter, put it away and wrote Fred's address on it. I called over my owl, Merlin and gave him letter. I watched him fly away.

F&V

Fred's POV…

I had to close the shop for the night because Mum and Dad had dinner at Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's house. I had a date with Katie What's-her-last-name-is. I got up the stairs to the flat; I rented it from my parents. Mum didn't like the mess but since she doesn't live here I don't care. I saw Mum was here because she tried to clean up, there was dishes put in the sink, clothes in the basket. I shake my head and headed to my room. I saw why Mum was up here.

I got the letter out of my door and threw it on my bed as I went in. I looked on my floor for the towel I used this morning. I went to the shower not thinking about the letter on the bed. I came out of the shower and saw the letter again on the bed. I decide to read it when I got home from my date.

As I put on my jeans, I couldn't get the letter out of my mind; I picked it up and opened it. I could tell who it was from the handwriting, I broke her heart by bring that girl to the store. The day we broke up, my mum hit on the upside of my head and said that I lost something great. Everyone in the family was upset that she wasn't coming over anymore. I read the letter…

'Dear Fred,

I'm writing this letter for closure before I leave the country, I'm moving to America. I just want to say something to you before I go. You could say I'm closing one door and opening another.

When we started going out everything was great the first few months. I thought it was going to be great us working together and seeing each other every day. I remember many of your cousins telling me to break up with you. I know now that they knew your games. I didn't listen because I thought I could change you.

Then your ego started to show because your father was owner of the biggest joke shop in England and still growing. You were going to get it when he retire and throw in your last name in the mix; you thought you own the world.

But I was different than the other girls you dated because none of that was going to work on me. When we went out you would throw your name out there and everything would go the way you wanted it to. I hated that, get over yourself.

I remember yelling at you where we should get out of the rain, you wanted to go to your shop and I wanted to go down to the café that was there. The look on your face was priceless because no one had ever yelled at you like that. I scared you that day because you thought you could fall in love with me.

But now I think you can't love anybody but yourself. My sister told me to break it off, but you did that by walking in the store with another girl on your arm. You knew I was there but you didn't care about me. Your mum saw what you did and let me go home early. The next day I yelled at you that I was done with you and never wanted to see you again. I also quit that day.

When I first saw you, you were putting things on the shelves as your mum was showing me the shop. You didn't notice me at first, but then you smiled at me and I fell. At first it was just a crush, I remember you asking me out and my sister, Mel told me to act normal. When we went out the first time it felt right. I felt like I knew you my whole life. I fell in love with you. I was happy, everyone saw expect you. Abby was planning our wedding, and then you broke my heart.

Fred, I'm leaving for America soon. I will always love you. You were different than the others. Goodbye, Fred.

Love,

Vanessa

P.S. I hoped to find the love my parents had with you.'

I finished the letter and read the letter again. I finished getting dress all while thinking about the letter and what Vanessa had wrote about me. How could she think that of me? I didn't have a big head. I love other people then myself. My parents, Roxanne, my grandparents, aunts, uncles, my cousins. How could she say that about me? She knows how I love my family.

_It was a Sunday and that meant we had our family dinners. Everyone came from Uncle Bill to Molly's new baby girl Quinn. It was always at Grandmum and Granddad's house. We could bring friends or significant others. I decided to bring Vanessa, most of times I don't bring my girlfriend but something felt right about this. _

_We appeared outside of the Burrow. It looked like everyone was here. Vanessa knew my parents, my sister and most of my cousins so I brought her in the house to meet my grandmum. Grandmum was in the kitchen with my mum and aunts; they were sitting round the table talking and helping Grandmum with dinner. I made my entrance in with Vanessa; they didn't even try to act normal when we walked in. They just looked at us waiting for us to speak. _

"_Grandmum, this is Vanessa Brown." I broke the silence. "Vanessa this is my grandmother, Molly Weasley." Vanessa went over to my Grandmum and hugged her. I introduced Vanessa to my aunts. She talked to Hermione about laws, talked to Aunt Fleur about France, to Aunt Ginny about Quidditch, to Aunt Audrey about cooking. Grandmum came up to me and whispered to me._

"_You picked a good one." She smiled at Vanessa. She went over to her and asked her. "What are you going to do about my grandson here?" Grandmum knew my history with girls. I could feel my cheek burning; I turned to leave the room because I didn't want to hear what Vanessa would say. _

"_I'm going to take him to bed and have my way with him." I turned to see what Grandmum's face looked like; there was a smile on her face. _

"_I just want great-grandchildren." All the women in the room laughed. I mortified that my grandmum would say that. Vanessa looked at me. I felt something in my heart, I didn't know what it was but I felt myself smile. _

"_Vanessa," My dad came in the kitchen, saving me from saying something. "What are you doing here?" Dad gave her a hug. _

"_Your son asked ne over for dinner." Vanessa hugged Dad back._

_Dad laughed and put his arm around her shoulder. "Maybe you could help me tell my brother that the Cannons have no change this season." Vanessa followed my dad into the other room. I followed behind them; every male over the age of forty was in there. Dad made Vanessa sit next to Uncle Ron and he wasn't looking to happy. I heard the words Cannons and lost together. Dad made introductions to everyone how hasn't been to the joke shop in a few months. She sat next to Uncle Harry, who didn't look too happy. I tried to make my way over there but Granddad stopped me. _

_He smiled at Vanessa. "She's a great girl. Don't lose her." I nodded, not knowing she was going to leave me. _

_I went over to Vanessa and Uncle Harry, Vanessa was handing something to him. "For when she hexes you," Uncle Harry smiled and went to the kitchen. I grabbed Vanessa's hand before anyone else could take her. _

_I led her outside where the younger people were Roxanne and Rose were putting tables together so we could eat. They were talking about something, probably about their boyfriends. Vic, Dom, and Molly were watching the kids running around. Lucy and Lily were getting the chairs to put around the table, the boys were nowhere to be found. _

_Roxanne saw me first and waved us over, Vanessa went straight to her, and I followed at a slower pace. Vanessa and Roxanne were laughing about something, Rose was rolling her eyes. Lily and Lucy traded looks like they didn't know what was being said. Vanessa turned to Rose and asked her. _

"_Did you read the newest Lavender Brown book?" And they spent the next ten minutes talking about the book. I shook my head; I knew she was going to be okay for a while as I went to search for the boys. At dinner she and I made everyone laugh and have fun._

_F&V_

She had fun that day because she told the next day at work. She saw how much I loved my family that day. After that I brought her to every Sunday dinner until we broke up. Everyone loved her, they all told me to go after her after we broke up but something stopped me.

I was in front of Katie's house before I knew it. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. The only thing I kept thinking about was Vanessa's letter that was in my side coat pocket. I patted it as the door open.

Katie stepped out, most of the time with other girls I had to wait about fifteen minutes to show up at the door. Katie took less than five minutes. I smiled at her and led her down the stairs to the ally next to her house.

We appear in the ally next to the restaurant we were going to eat at. Katie let me take her arm, she let me open the door for her. The host showed us our table after I handed him 100 pounds. Katie didn't even know I did it; Vanessa would have shaken her head. For the most part Vanessa wouldn't let me take her to one of these places.

After they sat down Katie opened her menu to see what they had. I didn't even open the menu; I was thinking why Vanessa letter was getting to him. I went over it in his head. The first part of the letter was how angry she was at me, the second part was her telling him how in love she was with me and it was hard for her to love another the way she loved me. Then there was the p.s. at the end of letter and the words she wrote, that what clicked for him. I wanted the same thing she did.

I remember seeing my parents together and how they loved each other. Mum was Dad's angel; she helped him with his brother death. She stood by his side when the shop looked like it was going to go under after the war. When Dad would tell a bad joke, Mum would laugh so she could she could see that sparkle in his eyes. When Mum was having a hard time getting pregnant, Dad was there to hold her when there was no baby telling her that when the time was right they were going to have a baby. Dad giving Mum kisses when they thought no one was looking, holding each other hands to let the other know they were there.

When I was little I always wanted to find that kind of love with someone like his parents. Someone to stand by my side when things got tough, to kiss when no one is looking. When I started to date I thought every girl was the one until someone told me that they were dating me because I was rich. I lost hope after that; I gave up on finding the one. Then I met Vanessa and she was the one who stand by my side when I could lose everything, she didn't care who my family was or how rich I was. Now I may have lost her forever.

"Fred," Katie broke through my thoughts. "The waiter would like to know what you want to eat." She said it quietly trying not to bring attention to us. I gave the waiter a smile and opened my menu. I told him what to give me.

I wanted to get out of this place but I had to get through dinner first. I kept the conversation up so it could go quicker. Katie asked after my parents and sister. I told her what was going on in their lives. After the dish was taken away, Katie smiled.

"Fred, do you have somewhere to be?" She asked. I gave her a questionably looked.

"Why?"

"Because you have been looking at the clock the whole time," I nodded. Katie got and walked to the door, I followed behind her. When we got to the door, it was raining. Lightly, but still there, Katie put her bag over her head and we ran to the ally next to the restaurant It reminded of another time I ran in the rain with another girl.

F&V

_We were shopping through Diagon Ally, when the rain came, either one of us brought a jacket. We were trying to find a place to sit out the rain. _

"_Fred, let's just go to the café right there," Vanessa pointed to the small café. I could see the joke shop from here. _

"_Let's go to the shop it's just down the road." I said, thinking I was going to get my way because other girls would just out with it._

_But not Vanessa, "But the café right there." She pointed it out to me. We were standing there getting soaked but I wouldn't listen to Vanessa. I was thinking I had dried clothes at home but Vanessa looks really good wet and angry. Vanessa finally had enough and went to the café leaving me there in the rain. It took me second before I followed her._

_F&V_

Thinking about that brought a smile to my face because after the rain we went to the shop and got dry. It was the first time Vanessa slept over. Let's just say she looked good in my shirt as her clothes were drying. That was good memory for me, but to her I think she forgot about what came next.

We arrived at Katie's house. I told her goodbye and waited until she got in the house before I made my way down the stairs to the ally. I knew where I wanted to go and didn't think another minute about Katie.

I appeared in the ally next to her house. I walked down the street to the red door. I went up the three steps and…

Knocked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading. There a few things I would like you to do.**

**Review to let me know the songs you think it is and I will let you know if you are right. Remember one song per CD. **

**If you want challenge go to my page and see if you want to do it. It's called ThreeSongOneShot Challenge. (Optional) **

**There will be a story for each of the twelve next generation. Roxanne will be next so look for it.**


End file.
